finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XIV characters
The following is a list of characters that appear in the [[Final Fantasy XIV/Legacy|original Final Fantasy XIV]], A Realm Reborn, Heavensward, and Stormblood. Playable Character As an MMORPG, characters are created and controlled by the individual adventurers. Every character is uniquely named on each world (server). Hero End of an Era.png|'The Adventurer' Important Non-player Characters Scions of the Seventh Dawn Alpinaud & Alisaie NPC Render.png|'Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur' Y'shtola NPC Render 2.png|'Y'shtola Rhul' Thancred NPC Render 2.png|'Thancred Waters' FFXIV Lyse.png|'Lyse Hext' FFXIV_Krile.png|'Krile Mayer Baldesion' Urianger NPC Render.jpg|'Urianger Augurelt' Minfilia NPC Render.png|'Minfilia Warde' Louisoix NPC Render.png|'Louisoix Leveilleur' Papalymo NPC Render 2.png|'Papalymo Totolymo' Yda NPC Render 2.png|'Yda Hext' FFXIV ARR Tataru.png|'Tataru Taru' FFXIV Arenvald.png|'Arenvald Lentinus' RiolForrest.png|'Riol Forrest' FFXIV F'lhaminn ARR.png|'F'lhaminn Qesh' FFXIV Unukalhai 01.png|'Unukalhai' FFXIV Moenbryda.png|'Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn' Eorzean Alliance Aymeric.png|'Lord Commander Aymeric de Borel of Ishgard' 14b-kan e senna.jpg|'Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna of the Order of the Twin Adder' 14b-merlwyb bloefhiswyn.jpg|'Chief Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn of The Maelstrom' 14b-raubahn aldynn.jpg|'Flame General Raubahn Aldynn of the Immortal Flames' FFXIV Nanamo Ul Namo.png|'Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo of Ul'dah' Garlond Ironworks CidHeavensward.jpg|'Cid nan Garlond' FFXIV Biggs and Wedge.png|'Biggs and Wedge' Jessie XIV.png|'Jessie Jaye' FFXIV_Alpha_Render_03.png|'Alpha' Ascians FFXIV SH Solus zos Galvus 2.png|'Emet-Selch' FFXIV Elidibus render.png|'Elidibus' MaskedMage.png|'Lahabrea' FFXIV Igeyorhm.png|'Igeyorhm' FFXIV Nabriales 01.png|'Nabriales' FFXIV Pashtarot unmasked.jpg|'Pashtarot' FFXIV Loghrif and Mitron.png|'Loghrif' and Mitron Travanchet.jpg|'Travanchet' Garlean Empire Varis Zos Galvus.png|'Varis zos Galvus' FFXIV Zenos yae Galvus.png|'Zenos yae Galvus' GaiusVanBaelsar.jpg|'Gaius van Baelsar' NaelVanDarnus.png|'Nael van Darnus' FFXIV Asahi sas Brutus.png|'Asahi sas Brutus' FFXIV Aulus mal Asina.png|'Aulus mal Asina' FFXIV Fordola.png|'Fordola rem Lupis' FFXIV Grynewaht_1.png|'Grynewaht pyr Arvina' FFXIV Lambard Calowise.png|'Lambard Calowise' Livia sas Junius.png|'Livia sas Junius' FFXIV Maxima.png|'Maxima quo Priscus' Nero tol Scaeva.png|'Nero tol Scaeva' FFXIV Gabranth 2.png|'Noah van Gabranth' FFXIV Regula Airship.png|'Regula van Hydrus' Rhitahtyn sas Arvina.png|'Rhitahtyn sas Arvina' FFXIV Vitus quo Messalla.png|'Vitus quo Messalla' Gridania FFXIVARR A-Ruhn-Senna.png|'A-Ruhn-Senna' FFXIV A-Towa-Cant.png|'A-Towa-Cant' FFXIV Buscarron Stacks.png|'Buscarron Stacks' FFXIV E-Sumi-Yan.png|'E-Sumi-Yan' FFXIV Eschiva.png|'Eschiva Keyes' FFXIV Foulques.png|'Foulques' FFXIV Janremi Blackheart.png|'Janremi Blackheart' FFXIV Lina Mewrilah.png|'Lina Mewrilah' Miounne.jpg|'Miounne' FFXIV O-App-Pesi 2.png|'O-App-Pesi' FFXIV Raya-O-Senna.png|'Raya-O-Senna' FFXIV Sylphie.png|'Sylphie Webb' FFXIV Voyce.png|'Voyce' FFXIV Wulfiue.png|'Wulfiue' FFXIV Ywain Deepwell.png|'Ywain Deepwell' FFXIV Zhai%27a Nelhah.png|'Zhai'a Nelhah' Ul'dah FFXIV Adalberta.png|'Adalberta Sterne' FFXIV Aldis.png|'Aldis' FFXIV Dancing Wolf.png|'Dancing Wolf' FFXIV ARR Deep Canyon.png|'Deep Canyon' FFXIV Eline.png|'Eline Roaille' FFXIV Erik.png|'Erik' Ffxiv hamon_holyfist.png|'Hamon Holyfist' FFXIV Iliud.png|'Iliud' FFXIV Jenlyns_01.png|'Jenlyns Aesc' FFXIV Lalai.png|'Lalai Lai' FFXIV Leavold 2.png|'Leavold' FFXIV Lolorito Nanarito.png|'Lolorito Nanarito' FFXIV Loonh Gah.png|'Loonh Gah' Momodi.jpg|'Momodi Modi' Mylla Swordsong.png|'Mylla Swordsong' FFXIV 1x Niellefresne render.png|'Niellefresne Thaudour' FFXIV Pipin.png|'Pipin Tarupin' Qhota Nbolo.png|'Qhota Nbolo' FFXIV Redolent Rose.png|'Redolent Rose' FFXIV Serendipity.png|'Serendipity' FFXIV Severian Lyctor.png|'Severian Lyctor' FFXIV Solkzagyl Keltnaglsyn.png|'Solkzagyl Keltnaglsyn' FFXIV Teledji Adeledji.png|'Teledji Adeledji' FFXIV Tristan.png|'Tristan Lowe' FFXIV Waldeve.png|'Waldeve' FFXIV ARR Wide Gulley.png|'Wide Gulley' Golden-Eye Yuyuhase.png|'Yuyuhase Luluhase' Limsa Lominsa FFXIV Alka Zolka.png|'Alka Zolka' FFXIV Arya Gastaurknan.png|'Arya Gastaurknan' Baderon.jpg|'Baderon Tenfingers' FFXIV Brithael Spade.png|'Brithael Spade' FFXIV Carvallain.png|'Carvallain de Gorgagne' FFXIV Curious Gorge.png|'Curious Gorge' FFXIV Doesmaga.png|'Doesmaga Poisonheart' FFXIV Eynzahr Slafyrsyn.jpg|'Eynzahr Slafyrsyn' FFXIV H%27naanza Esi.png|'H'naanza Esi' FFXIV Jacke.png|'Jacke Swallow' FFXIV K'lyhia 1.png|'K'lyhia' FFXIV K'rhid Tia.png|'K'rhid Tia' FFXIV R%27ashaht Rhiki.png|'R'ashaht Rhiki' FFXIV Rhoswen Leach.png|'Rhoswen Leach' FFXIV Rostnsthal MCH.png|'Rostnsthal' FFXIV Thubyrgeim Arcanist Guild.png|'Thubyrgeim Guldweitzwyn' V%27kebbe.png|'V'kebbe' Ishgard Estinien.png|'Estinien Wyrmblood' Ysayle.png|'Ysayle Dangoulain' Thordan_VII.png|'Thordan VII' Edmont de Fortemps.png|'Edmont de Fortemps' FFXIV Artoirel de Fortemps Render.jpg|'Artoirel de Fortemps' FFXIV Emmanellain de Fortemps Render.jpg|'Emmanellain de Fortemps' FFXIV Haurchefant 2.png|'Haurchefant Greystone' FFXIV-Alberic_Bale.png|'Alberic Bale' FFXIV HW Ayleth.png|'Ayleth' FFXIV Baurendouin.png|'Baurendouin de Haillenarte' FFXIV HW Dominiac.png|'Dominiac' FFXIV Drillemont.png|'Drillemont de Lasserrant' FFXIV Forlemort.png|'Forlemort' FFXIV Francel de Haillenarte.png|'Francel de Haillenarte' FFXIV Fray.png|'Fray Myste' FFXIV Haldrath 2.png|'Haldrath' FFXIV Heustienne infobox.png|'Heustienne de Vimaroix' FFXIV Hilda.png|'Hilda Ware' FFXIV Jannequinard.png|'Jannequinard de Durendaire' FFXIV Laniaitte.png|'Laniaitte de Haillenarte' FFXIV Lucia.png|'Lucia goe Junius' FFXIV Rielle De Caulignont.png|'Rielle de Caulignont' FFXIV HW Saintrelmaux.png|'Saintrelmaux' FFXIV HW Ser Adelphel.png|'Ser Adelphel de Chevraudan' FFXIV HW Ser Charibert.png|'Ser Charibert de Leusignac' FFXIV HW Ser Grinnaux.png|'Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael' FFXIV HW Ser Guerrique.png|'Ser Guerrique de Montrohain' FFXIV HW Ser Haumeric.png|'Ser Haumeric de Peulagnon' FFXIV HW Ser Hermenost.png|'Ser Hermenost de la Treaumaille' FFXIV HW Ser Janlenoux.png|'Ser Janlenoux de Courcillant' FFXIV HW Ser Ignasse.png|'Ser Ignasse de Vesnaint' FFXIV HW Ser Noudenet.png|'Ser Noudenet de Jaimberd' FFXIV HW Ser Paulecrain.png|'Ser Paulecrain de Fanouilley' FFXIV HW Ser Zephirin.png|'Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin' FFXIV HW Ser Vellguine.png|'Ser Vellguine de Bourbagne' Dark Knight 2.png|'Sidurgu Orl' FFXIV Stephanivien.png|'Stephanivien de Haillenarte' FFXIV Tedalgrinche.png|'Tedalgrinche' FFXIV Thordan Painting.png|'Thordan I' FFXIV Ystride.png|'Ystride de Caulignont' First Brood and the Dravanian Horde FF XIV Bahamut Artwork.jpg|'Bahamut' First-brood Hraesvelgr.png|'Hraesvelgr' First-brood Nidhogg.png|'Nidhogg' FFXIV Ratatoskr Painting.png|'Ratatoskr' FFXIV Tiamat.png|'Tiamat' FFXIV ShB Faunehm.png|'Faunehm' FFXIV SB Orn Khai.png|'Orn Khai' Twintania_XIV.png|'Twintania' FFXIV SB Vedrfolnr face.png|'Vedrfolnir' XIV Vidofnir.jpg|'Vidofnir' FFXIV_Vishap.png|'Vishap' Ala Mhigo FFXIV Conrad 2.png|'Conrad Kemp' FFXIV Curtis Hext 2.png|'Curtis Hext' FFXIV Gundobald.png|'Gundobald' FFXIV Ilberd.png|'Ilberd Feare' FFXIV M%27naago Render.png|'M'naago Rahz' FFXIV Meffrid Noward.png|'Meffrid Noward' The griffin.png|'The Griffin' FFXIV Widargelt.png|'Widargelt Beake' FFXIV X%27hrun Tia.png|'X'rhun Tia' Idyllshire FFXIV Adkiragh.png|'Adkiragh' FFXIV_Khloe_Aliapoh.png|'Khloe Aliapoh' FFXIV_Mide.png|'Mide Hotogo' FFXIV_Midnight_Dew.png|'Midnight Dew' FFXIV_T%27Kebbe.png|'T'kebbe Morh' FFXIV_Zhloe_Aliapoh.png|'Zhloe Aliapoh' Sharlayan FFXIV SB Ejika Tsunjika.png|'Ejika Tsunjika' FFXIV G'raha Tia.png|'G'raha Tia' FFXIV_Leveva.png|'Leveva Byrde' FFXIV_Matoya.png|'Matoya' Mikoto_Jinba.png|'Mikoto Jinba' FFXIV_Rammbroes_Zasertylsyn.png|'Rammbroes Zasertylsyn' FFXIV_Y%27mhitra.png|'Y'mhitra Rhul' Doma FFXIV Hien.png|'Hien Rijin' FFXIV Yugiri Stormblood.png|'Yugiri Mistwalker' FFXIV Gosetsu Everfall.png|'Gosetsu Everfall' FFXIV Yotsuyu.png|'Yotsuyu goe Brutus' FFXIV Azami.png|'Azami Shibunuri' Gekkai.png|'Gekkai' FFXIV Hakuro.png|'Hakuro Gunji' FFXIV Hanzo.png|'Hanzo' FFXIV Isse 2.png|'Isse Shibunuri' FFXIV Karasu.png|'Karasu Kanshi' FFXIV SB Kurobana.png|'Kurobana' Oboro.png|'Oboro Torioi' Tsubame.png|'Tsubame Sunrise' FFXIV Yatsurugi no Yuki.png|'Yatsurugi no Yuki' FFXIV Yozan.png|'Yozan Nagae' Four Lords FFXIV_Tenzen.png|'Tenzen' FFXIV_Seiryuu.png|'Seiryu' FFXIV_Suzaku.png|'Suzaku' FFXIV_Byakko_Render.png|'Byakko' FFXIV_Genbu_02.png|'Genbu' Dalmasca FFXIV_Ramza_Beoluve_01.png|'Ramza Beoulve' FFXIV_Delita_01.png|'Delita Heiral' FFXIV_Alma_Beoluve.png|'Alma Beoulve' FFXIV_Agrias_Oaks_01.png|'Agrias Oaks' FFXIV_Fran_Render.jpg|'Fran' FFXIV_Montblanc.png|'Montblanc' FFXIV_Ashelia_Rasler_BaGamnan.png|'Ashelia' FFXIV_Rasler_BaGamnan.png|'Rasler' FFXIV_Ba%27Gamnan.png|'Ba'Gamnan' FFXIV_Rofocale_render.jpg|'Rofocale' FFXIV Sophie.png|'Sophie' Hingashi FFXIV Hancock.png|'Hancock Fitzgerald' FFXIV Kotokaze.png|'Kotokaze Benitoki' FFXIV Kyokuho.png|'Kyokuho Moribe' FFXIV Kurenai Shisui.png|'Kurenai Shisui' FFXIV Soroban.png|'Soroban' FFXIV Tansui.png|'Tansui' Azim FFXIV_Cirina.png|'Cirina Mol' FFXIV_Magnai.png|'Magnai Oronir' FFXIV_Sadu.png|'Sadu Dotharl' The First Star Crystarium FFXIV SH The Crystal Exarch.png|'The Crystal Exarch' FFXIV SH Minfilia 2.png|'Ryne' FFXIV SH Lyna.png|'Lyna' FFXIV_Warriors_of_Darkness.png|'Warriors of Darkness' FFXIV_Arbert_render.jpg|'Ardbert' FFXIV_Renda-Rae_WoD.png|'Renda-Rae' FFXIV ShB Giott.png|'Giott' FFXIV ShB Lue-Reeq.png|'Lue-Reeq' FFXIV_Gaia.png|'Gaia' Amh Araeng FFXIV Tesleen.png|'Tesleen' FFXIV ShB Halric.png|'Halric' Eulmore FFXIV SH Vauthry.png|'Vauthry' FFXIV SH Ran'jit.png|'Ran'jit' FFXIV Blue and Red Jongleur.png|'Blue and Red Jongleur' FFXIV Dulia-Chai.png|'Dulia-Chai' FFXIV Tista-Bie.png|'Tista-Bie' Kholusia FFXIV Anogg and Konogg.jpg|'Anogg and Konogg' FFXIV ShB Eueliss.png|'Eueliss' FFXIV ShB Kai-Shirr.png|'Kai-Shirr' FFXIV ShB Lanbyrd.png|'Lanbyrd' FFXIV ShB Olvara.png|'Olvara' FFXIV ShB Sai-Lewq.png|'Sai-Lewq' FFXIV ShB Tristol.png|'Tristol' Il Mheg FFXIV SH Feo.png|'Feo Ul' FFXIV ShB Ezel II.png|'Ezel II' FFXIV ShB Seto.png|'Seto' FFXIV ShB Tonatiuh.png|'Tonatiuh' FFXIV Titania Render.png|'Titania' FFXIV ShB Tyr Beq.png|'Tyr Beq' Rak'tika Greatwood FFXIV Almet.png|'Almet' FFXIV Cymet.png|'Cymet' FFXIV Uimet.png|'Uimet' FFXIV ShB Ciuna and Phyna.png|'Ciuna and Phyna' FFXIV ShB Quinfort.png|'Quinfort' FFXIV ShB Valan.png|'Valan' Allagan Empire XandeFFXIVRender.jpg|'Xande' FFXIV Doga.png|'Doga' FFXIV Unei.png|'Unei' Amon XIV.png|'Amon' FFXIV Acheron.png|'Phlegethon' ScyllaFFXIVRender.jpg|'Scylla' FFXIV Glasya Labolas.png|'Glasya Labolas' Ultima Weapon XIV.png|'Ultima Weapon' Deities Loisoux Seals Bahamut.png|'The Twelve' XIV Midgardsormr - Front.png|'Midgardsormr' Primals Final Fantasy XIV ARR crystal.jpg|'Hydaelyn' FFXIV Dark Crystal.png|'Zodiark' Ifrit XIV CG.jpg|'Ifrit, Lord of the Inferno' Titan XIV CG.jpg|'Titan, Lord of Crags' Garuda XIV CG.jpg|'Garuda, Lady of the Vortex' FFXIV KingMoggleMog.png|'Good King Moggle Mog XII' FFXIV ARR Leviathan.jpg|'Leviathan, Lord of the Whorl' FFXIV Ramuh CG.png|'Ramuh, Lord of Levin' FFXIV Shiva.png|'Shiva, Lady of Frost' FFXIV Phoenix.png|'Phoenix, Mythical Bird of Rebirth' OdinXIVRender.png|'Odin, The Dark Divinity' FFXIV Bismarck Render.png|'Bismarck, Lord of the Mists' FFXIV Ravana Render.png|'Ravana, Lord of the Hive' FFXIV Knights of the Round Battle.png|'King Thordan' FFXIV Sephirot Render.png|'Sephirot, the Fiend' FFXIV Sophia.png|'Sophia, the Goddess' 400px-Zurvan4.jpg|'Zurvan, the Demon' AlexanderFFXIV.jpg|'Alexander, the Colossus' XIV Susano artwork.png|'Susano, Lord of the Revel' XIV Lakshmi render.png|'Lakshmi, Lady of Bliss' FFXIV Shinryu 1.png|'Shinryu, Dragon God of Vengeance' FFXIV_Tsukuyomi.png|'Tsukuyomi' Primal_Enkidu.png|'Enkidu' FFXIV Eureka (Primal).png|'Eureka' Beastmen FFXIV ARR Zo Ga.png|'13th Order Fugleman Zo Ga' FFXIV ARR Bi Bi.png|'175th Order Alchemist Bi Bi' FFXIV Gi Gu.png|'789th Order Pickman Gi Gu' FFXIV Brayflox Alltalks.png|'Brayflox Alltalks' FFXIV ARR Frixio.png|'Frixio' FFXIV Moglin.png|'Chieftain Moglin' FFXIV Dozol Meloc.png|'Dozol Meloc' FFXIV-Kazagg Chah.png|'Kazagg Chah' Mutamix crew.jpg|'Mutamix Bubblypots' FFXIV Quickthinkx Althoughts.png|'Quickthinx Allthoughts' Voidsent FFXIVARR_Diabolos.jpg|'Diabolos' FFXIV_ARR_-_Cloud_of_Darkness.png|'Cloud of Darkness' Ferdiad.png|'Ferdiad' Agents of Inquiry Hildibrand ARR.png|'Hildibrand Manderville' Godbert Manderville.png|'Godbert Manderville' Julyan Manderville.png|'Julyan Manderville' Nashu Mhakaracca.png|'Nashu Mhakaracca' FFXIV Briardien.png|'Briardien de Manseauguel' FFXIV HW Cyr.png|'Cyr Blyme' X|'Ellie Ryse' FFXIV HW Gigi.png|'Gigi' FFXIV Gilgamesh Render.jpg|'Gilgamesh' FFXIV Typhon Ultros.png|'Typhon and Ultros' FFXIV_Yojimbo.png|'Yojimbo' Majestic Theater Company FFXIV_Alma.png|'Alma bas Lexentale' FFXIV_Jenomis_cen_Lexentale.png|'Jenomis cen Lexentale' FFXIV_Ramza.png|'Ramza bas Lexentale' FFXIV_WanderingDramaturge.png|'Wandering Dramaturge' Relic armor and weapons Rowena_2-5.png|'Rowena' Gerolt.jpg|'Gerolt Blackthorn' FFXIV Ardashir.png|'Ardashir Balyk' FFXIV Jalzahn_Daemir.png|'Jalzahn Daemir' Others FFXIV 2B.png|'2B' FFXIV 2P.png|'2P' FFXIV ShB 9S render.png|'9S' FFXIV HW Cait Sith render.png|'Cait Sith' F%27hobhas.jpg|'F'hobhas' Edda.jpg|'Edda Pureheart' FFXIV Hythlodaeus.png|'Hythlodaeus' Jandelaine.png|'Jandelaine' FFXIV Leofard.png|'Leofard Myste' FFXIV Martyn.png|'Martyn' FFXIV Nhaza%27a Jaab.png|'Nhaza'a Jaab' FFXIV Radovan-0.png|'Radovan' FFXIV Rhesh Polaali.png|'Rhesh Polaali' FFXIV Stacia.png|'Stacia Myste' FFXIV Surito Carito.png|'Surito Carito' FFXIV Talan.png|'Talan' FFXIV ShB Venat.png|'Venat' Yoshida Wandering Minstrel.png|'Wandering Minstrel' Seasonal events FFXIV Amh Garanjy 2017.png|'Amh Garanjy' FFXIV Impresario.png|'Impresario' FFXIV Jihli Aliapoh.png|'Jihli Aliapoh' FFXIV Kipih Jakkya.png|'Kipih Jakkya' FFXIV Songbirds.png|'Songbirds' FFXIV Unsavory Imp.png|'Unsavory Imp' Otherworlds FFXIV Garuda FFXV.jpg|'Garuda' FFXI_Iroha.png|'Iroha' Lightning Gridania.jpg|'Lightning' FFXIV Lunafreya.png|'Lunafreya Nox Fleuret' Naoki Yoshida XIV.jpg|'Naoki Yoshida' FFXV Noctis.png|'Noctis Lucis Caelum' FFXIV Nohi.png|'Nohi' Nybeth.png|'Nybeth Obdilord' Odin XIII in XIV.png|'Odin' FFXIV Stormblood Omega.png|'Omega' Shantotto_%28FFXI%29.png|'Shantotto' Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Character lists